ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman 80 (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman 80 is the last Showa-Ultra to defend Earth and the youngest of the Original Ultra brothers before Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Zero. He is one of the most pacifistic Ultra Brothers despite his vast intelligence and combat smarts. History TBA Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~50m * '''Weight: 44,000t * Age: 8,500 Years * Time Limit: 2.5~4m * Flight Speed: Mach 10 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 1,000m *'Brawns:' 200,000t Body Features *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraman 80 has one of the most "Normal" Ultra Armours as he isn't as invested in combat as the other Ultra Brothers. He is still immune to the likes of phasers and masers, laser blasts and is only slightly affected by Zetton's Fireballs. *'Colour Timer:' Ultraman 80 has a normal Colour Timer like the rest of the Ultra brothers. However unlike them, this is more vulnerable and is still extremely painful to him when struck. Abilities Physical Techniques/Qualities' *'Ultra Strength:' Ultraman 80 is one of the weaker Ultra Brothers in the spectrum of pure strength. Regardless, he is still easily able to lift up most Kaiju and strike with the strength that seems Godly to most creatures of the same size (like Ultras do). **'Ultra Valour:' By enhancing his muscles, Ultraman 80 is able to make up for his weaker strength like Mebius and pushing him into insane strengths. *'Speed:' a redeeming factor of Ultraman 80 is that he tends to utilize more mobility and dodge attacks a lot more than try to take any hits. *'Tactical Genius:' Even in the already insanely intelligent Ultra Brothers, he is still considered a tactical genius. This is a result from his time as a teacher and researcher of Minus Energy affected creatures; Ultraman 80 is easily able to predict most of an opponent's attacks and plan appropriately for it. He is also knows much more moves than most of the Ultra Brothers (With the exceptions of Leo and Taro) in terms of combat as well, giving him huge versatility. Energy Techniques *'Saxium Ray:' 80's signature attack. This attack is easily able to destroy most Kaiju and easily severely wound EX Kaiju. *'Buckle Beam:' A quick belt-ray from 80's Belt buckle. This unorthodox ray can easily catch enemies off-guard with its quick speed and high power able to kill most Kaiju and at other times, heal Kaiju from Minus Energy. *'Ultra Ray Lance:' Ultraman 80 is able to generate a spear-like weapon and is able to use it for close combat purposes or to throw it at almost light-speeds to impale enemies, usually causing them to explode from the sheer energy. *'Ultra Slash:' an extremely powerful Variant of Ultraman's version of the technique. It is much more larger and possibly even more dangerous. While it has slightly less penetrative and slicing abilities due to lacking the finesse design of Ultraman's version, it makes up for it by its sheer force and speed of spinning. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Neo Mebius Ultra Brothers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras